


Ofensivo

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, M/M, Male Homosexuality, preconceito nao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "O gesto coletivo era ofensivo. Por onde passavam cabeças viravam, encaradas eram despejadas. Mas não se importavam"





	Ofensivo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tava andando na rua hoje, minha cidade é de interior e TODO mundo olha quando tem casal gay na rua. Ai saiu isso ae com a palavra sorteada de hoje. Eles pareciam tão felizes na rua sorrindo um para o outro :3

O gesto coletivo era ofensivo. Por onde passavam cabeças viravam, encaradas eram despejadas. Mas não se importavam, quando algum estranho realmente parecia ameaçador, os nós dos dedos apenas se apertavam mais e sorriam um ao outro. Se recusavam a largar as mãos dadas com tanto afeto.  

O preconceito ali era mais brando, não saíam dando socos na cara em plena rua como na capital. Mas o olhar enojado de alguns doía tanto quanto. Novamente mãos se apertavam ansiosas e apoiadoras ao serem parados na rua. Porém, o sorriso bondoso da senhora perdida na rua aliviou tudo.

\- Deus lhes abençoe, filhos.


End file.
